This invention relates generally to food processors, and more particularly, to an interlock housing on a food processor which can be removed for cleaning or replacement of an interlock activating rod, an associated biasing spring or the housing itself.
Food processors are a well known convenience for preparing food by slicing, grating, shredding or similar food processing operations. A conventional form of food processor includes a working bowl having a motor-driven shaft projecting upwardly in the center of the bowl. A variety of food processing tools are coupled to the shaft and rotated to perform a corresponding variety of food processing operations as required by the operator of the food processor.
A detachable bowl cover is secured to the working bowl during operation of the food processor. The bowl cover defines a feed tube for introducing food items to be processed through the bowl cover into the bowl. Foods to be processed are placed into the feed tube and then pushed through the tube into engagement with a processing tool by means of a food pusher which is formed to be slidingly inserted into the feed tube.
A safety interlock is provided to prevent the food processor from operating until the bowl cover is firmly secured to the bowl in its proper operating position. While the interlock can be performed in a variety of ways, commonly a vertically movable rod is positioned within a channel formed on the side of the working bowl, and spring-biased to the upper end of the channel. When the bowl is properly positioned and secured to a food processor base, the rod is aligned with an actuating pin of an interlock switch such that when a bowl cover is latched or secured to the bowl, the pin is depressed against the force of the spring to operate the interlock switch.
If the food processor includes an enlarged feed tube, a feed tube cover is also provided and coupled into the interlock system such that the food processor cannot be operated unless the feed tube cover is also secured in its proper position. For operation with a feed tube cover, a second interlock activating rod may be positioned within a channel formed on the bowl cover such that the two interlock rods are aligned with one another to extend an operating cam to activate the interlock switch within the base of the food processor.
Generally, an interlock rod is recessed and protected by a portion of the bowl or bowl cover; however, the rod or rods can be extended while the bowl or cover are off the food processor. If the rod or rods are thus extended beyond normally protecting structure, they are vulnerable to being snapped off during handling. When this occurs, the working bowl or bowl cover must be replaced.
An additional problem associated with permanently enclosed interlock rods on presently available food processors is that juices or small portions of processed food can get into the interlock rods to discolor and contaminate them. Since the interlock rods cannot be thoroughly cleaned, such contamination can interfer with the proper operation of the interlocks. Of even more importance, this contamination can lead to various growths of mold, bacteria and the like which not only detract from the appearance of the food processor, but also may create a health hazard.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved safety interlock for operating a control switch in a food processor which permits an enclosed interlock rod and the enclosing channel to be thoroughly cleaned, and further provides for the replacement of the channel, the interlock rod or biasing spring in the event one of these parts becomes damaged or worn during the life of the food processor.